


Changing the script

by Alex_stories



Series: Actresses AU [2]
Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Polyamory, alternative universe, ellie being a bit silly, mentions of Abby/Ellie/Dina, they are actresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_stories/pseuds/Alex_stories
Summary: Ellie, Dina and Abby are dating, and all three are actresses. Ellie is just having some nice tea when her sister reminds her she isn’t as clever as she thinks she is. Then Abby is trying to practice a scene for their next movie but Ellie has different plans
Relationships: Abby/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Series: Actresses AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164497
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February





	Changing the script

Anyone looking at her with that coffee mug in her hand would have probably assumed her dad had finally bothered her enough to the point she had tried and actually liked coffee. They would have been wrong because what Ellie had there was tea with honey. She smiled smugly at her sneaky ways. Everything was going her way, she had been able to go to her favorite tea shop and back and no one bothered her. She was wearing glasses, a beanie, pants, a jacket and a scarf and all those clothes were of a dull grey color, so that she would not be so easily noticed. It seemed to work because so far no one had stopped her for an autograph or to take a picture. She felt quite clever as she managed to go back home and change into something more comfortable. 

Her high spirits were in danger of suffering a hit when her phone started ringing and she saw the name of Sarah Miller on the screen.

_Ugh, what does she want?_

Her half sister was not a bad person but she could be a pain in the ass, particularly at working hours when she was most likely to be stressed, being a producer was definitely something she loved to the point she seemed to have married her profession but Ellie preferred to have a more calmed approach to her work-life. She doubted for a second and then decided to answer.

"Hi Sarah"

"There's pictures of you in the coffee shop near your home, do you want people to know where you live?"

"What?" 

"I'll send you the links right away"

"Are you sure?" 

"Positive, I bought you that scarf" 

"Anyone can buy that"

"Ok, you got me, I made it"

Dumbfounded, Ellie didn't reply

"Wait, what? You knit?" Ellie asked but what she was actually surprised about was that Sarah had done something with her own hands for her. 

"New hobby"

"Since when do you have hobbies? Do you actually have time for those?"

"I'm human, you know?"

"I was actually convinced you were a robot but ok"

"Hilarious"

"No but seriously, thanks, I mean, that's so nice of you, I'm flattered"

"Hmmm" Sarah mumbled dubiously, perhaps trying to figure if Ellie was being sarcastic or not

"I'm serious" insisted Ellie "that's really so nice" 

"Ok, uhm uhm" said Sarah sounding unconvinced. 

They teased each other with frequency and without mercy, perhaps it was that what was making it hard for Sarah to accept that Ellie was genuinely moved by this gesture. Ellie was 7 when she was adopted by Tess and Joel, and by that time Sarah was already 25 and not living at home. Initially they didn’t have much of a relationship because Sarah was a workaholic but when Ellie turned 13 and was having a hard time coming out to her parents, she once asked Sarah to stay over at her place for two weeks during summer break. Sarah had been surprised but had accepted. She didn’t tell any of them - Joel, Tess or Sarah - that Riley was spending summer a block from Sarah’s place and that her intentions had been just to hang around with her before Riley would move away to another state. She spent that first week playing video games with Riley and reading comics with her and only on the weekend she dared to kiss her. After that Riley tried to convince her parents to stay at the same school with Ellie but sadly was unsuccessful. They still spent days together but Ellie had been feeling pretty down. It didn’t take much from Sarah’s part to guess what happened and they somehow bonded over broken hearts and other failures since then. Sarah had been surprised but slightly pleased when Ellie had started manifesting all her artistic interests, such as drawing, singing and playing the guitar - although these last two were mostly thanks to Joel’s influence - and then eventually, acting. That had been the place where their paths had collided and influenced each other in dramatic and hilarious ways.

“I really am, thank you, honestly” insisted Ellie

“Ok, for the sake of time let’s say I believe you”

“You should”

“Anyway, be more careful, you know how people are going crazy about you now that news of the filming of our sequel were published, you never know if a crazy fan out there might find you”

“I know, I know, don’t worry, I can defend myself”

Sarah sighed and even though this was an audio call without video, Ellie had no doubts that Sarah was rolling her eyes right there

“Just because you and your girls know self defense, in particular the blond one, doesn’t mean you are ready for what some of these people can pull off. You have to be more careful”

“I resent that, why Abby more than me?”

“Not the point, Ellie”

“Totally the point”

“Whatever, don’t do more stupid stuff, ask for a delivery or make your own dam coffee at home”

“You know that I don’t drink coffee”

“Bubble tea, whatever, just be more careful ok, bye”

Ellie was about to complain that she also didn’t drink bubble tea but Sarah had already hung up. 

_Jeez, this woman is so intense_ , thought Ellie. She checked her messages and sadly, Sarah had been right and someone had indeed taken pictures of her in that tea shop. Ellie sighed as she got to the studio and saw Abby stretching and then grabbing a script in her hands. She stayed by the door and whistled. Abby turned around, wide eyed and obviously spooked but tried to hide her emotions immediately after this. 

“Scared?” Ellie arched an eyebrow teasingly

“By you? Not a chance, babe, you are so scrawny, you would never be a menace. Dina on the other hand...”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Not everything is a challenge, Ellie, those are just facts” Abby shrugged 

“And why Dina more than me?”

“She’s too smart”

“Ok, fair point”

“What did your sister complain about now?”

“Oh, you heard that?”

“I heard you mentioned her name, then I stopped paying attention and tried to concentrate on this. What happened?”

“Someone took a picture of me in my favorite tea shop and oh, get this, the scarf I was wearing before I left, Sarah made it, can you believe that?”

“Nice of her, didn’t know she had hobbies”

“Me neither, that is what I told her”

“That’s really adorable. I wish someone made something for me”

“I can do something to you, if you want” said Ellie arching an eyebrow suggestively

Abby chuckled

“I’m trying to get into character here, babe, that wouldn’t work”

“What, does my character and yours not like each other or something?” asked Ellie and then realized that since Abby had just come back recently they hadn’t even discussed which part she got “who is your character by the way?”

“Guess” Abby smiled at her maliciously

Ellie widened her eyes in shock and went to grab Abby’s script.

“What the actual fuck? You are going to play Laura?” _Unbelievable,_ _why didn't_ _Sarah tell me this, for example?_

Abby placed her hands on her waist and looked down on Ellie, raising both eyebrows twice.

“Babe... but Laura beats the shit out of Ashley like a couple of times”

“It’s not like Ashley doesn’t do anything, she fights back too” replied Abby pointedly

“Are you not afraid of the backlash? I mean, Troy’s character is well loved”

“Not really, I am used to people reacting in all sort of weird ways about the characters I play, mostly because of how I look but I have many fans too, I think Laura will get some fans in the end, you’ll see, and besides I like this character” 

“Hmmm” Ellie thought a little about the different scenes she had read and then her lips curled upwards “I mean there are many scenes when you are all over me, that’s going to be fun”

Abby rolled her eyes

  
“Fighting, I’m on top of you fighting, not kissing you”

“ _A kiss with a fist is better than none_ ” singed Ellie

“You are terrible” Abby shook her head while Ellie looked at something in the script

“Sooo…you want to practice this scene with me now?” said Ellie pointing at a page

“Really? Is this your idea of fun?” asked Abby 

“I mean… you seemed like you wanted to practice, right?” 

“You know, for being such a good actress you are doing such a bad job here trying to hide your intentions” said Abby narrowing her eyes at her

“Who says I am trying to hide them? So, are we trying this or not?”

“Why would we do that?”

“C’omon, don’t be such a poor sport, babe”

“I know what you re doing, Ellie”

“Pleeeease?”

“Fine” Abby sighed

Ellie grinned and then went to stand in front of the wall, feeling thrilled already with anticipation.

“So?” asked Ellie impatiently as Abby observed her from a distance. Abby shook her head but then came near her.

“Are you sure about this?” asked Abby once more

Ellie nodded and smiled. Abby sighed and closed her eyes and then she put her hands on Ellie’s neck. Ellie remembered that in this scene she had to fight her, putting her hands on Abby’s and trying to remove them from her neck and she did follow the script for a while but then, seeing the look of hatred that Abby was so good at pulling off, she couldn’t help herself and had to tease her.

“Oh, daddy” she whimpered

Immediately Abby released her. 

“Dude” she complained

“Ok, ok, sorry, couldn’t help myself there” Ellie admitted, “I’ll be serious, let’s try again”

“I don’t believe you but ok” 

This time they did follow the script until the scene where Abby was straddling Ellie. There Ellie couldn’t help herself once more

“Wait”

“What?”

“Aren’t you holding my wrists in this scene?” 

“What? No, I don’t think so, anyway”

“I think she does” 

“Uhm, I don’t think so”

“Just humor me”

“Ellie, this is not part of the script”

“But it could be”

“This is an action part, Ellie, not porn”

“But you see, you are thinking about it, it’s not only me”

“Are you by any chance suggesting that these two characters will end up together?”

“I mean why not?”

“Your character is dating Shannon and there’s this tiny detail of Ashely and Laura hating each other with passion”

“But there’s passion, see, and me dating Dina hasn’t stopped any of us dating you so...”

“Ugh” scoffed Abby

Ignoring her complains Ellie put her arms to the side and looked at Abby pointedly

  
“I mean, what if we take a break, now, uhm?”

“We have barely done anything”

“Abby, you are starting to sound like my sister”

“Is this is your flirting let me tell you it sucks and it’s disgusting”

“Stop being so stubborn” Ellie moved her wrists slightly “I mean, are you telling me you don’t want to try like… an alternative scene here with me?”

Abby closed her eyes and shook her head but when she opened them to look at Ellie she knew she finally convinced her. Abby smiled at her and put her hands on Ellie’s wrists. It was as if an electric current went through her whole body and Ellie gasped, making Abby’s smile widen.

“So, how does this alternative scene of yours plays out?” whispered Abby

“Well” replied Ellie, her heart beating faster “I imagine them noticing they are suddenly attracted to each other and they just…”

Ellie closed the distance between them to the best of her abilities and kissed Abby, slowly and tenderly. 

“Hmm” mumbled Abby in between kisses “if they were just fighting… do you think a slow kiss is in character or something more like…?”

Then Abby pushed Ellie down and kissed her ferociously making her whimper and tremble. Ellie curled her toes and moaned as Abby’s weight was on her and then Abby was thrusting against her pelvis. Ellie started to move her hips in reply, feeling the tension between her legs increasing and wishing to be naked already. Abby was not normally like this when they were together, if she was acting now, pretending to be this confident, then Ellie wanted her to do this more often, she was already so wet right now. Abby started to kiss her jaw and teasingly bit her ear. Ellie moaned loudly and shamelessly. 

“What do you think happens after this?” whispered Abby, her voice low and obviously turned on. Ellie grinned at this, she was definitely as much into this as she herself was.

“I would imagine your hands going down…” replied Ellie, in between breaths.

“Like this?” asked Abby as her hands released her and caressed Ellie’s arms as they went down. Ellie nodded approvingly and then Abby put her hands on Ellie’s face and kissed her once more, almost violently but not quite. Ellie’s hands grabbed Abby’s shirt and pulled down, then she put a hand on the base of her hair, and pressed her closer as they kissed. Her hands then wondered downwards and she put one hand underneath Abby’s shirt and another underneath her pants.

“So fast?” teased Abby

“We are desperate, aren’t we, isn’t it supposed to be our first time?” joked Ellie as she touched Abby’s butt

“If you say so” said Abby arching an eyebrow and then removing Ellie’s shirt with a quickness that left her breathless. 

She looked down on Ellie’s surprised face as if saying _You wanted it fast, didn’t you?_ , and then started kissing her neck and then going down until she reached her breast, there she stayed longer, kissing, licking and sucking her until Ellie was panting and moaning so much she thought she was going to come from this alone, but Abby wasn’t so cruel to leave her at this and went even further down, removing Ellie’s pants as she did this and finally diving into her. Ellie arched her back and yelled as Abby sucked and licked her core, and only after she came she realized that Abby was still dressed and thought that was something that needed to be solved immediately. So she pulled Abby for a kiss and then removed her shirt and pants, then started touching her everywhere. She caressed her back, her neck, her chest, her belly and then finally one of her hands went for Abby’s folds and she put two fingers inside her. Abby pulled back from their kiss to moan as Ellie thrusted into her and she ended up resting her forehead against Ellie’s as she took her to her climax and then she screamed as she came. Abby laid next to her after this and Ellie turned slightly to kiss her tenderly.

Ellie’s hands started to go to Abby’s neck when Abby took her wrists and held them. Ellie trembled at this. 

“I think we took a long enough pause” Abby said smiling “and by the way no one is going to add this scene to the movie, ever”

“I never said I am a writer” Ellie shrugged and then decided to tease her “ But this is just cruel, I thought you were going to take me against the wall now”

“Maybe later but we should shower now”

“You promise to do this later, though?” 

“If you behave, maybe”

“Oh no, do you actually expect me to be a good girl?”

Abby actually laughed at this, loudly.

“What?”

“Just… stuff with Dina, no… Ellie I am not as naive as to believe you could be a good girl”

“So you like me like this?” teased Ellie

Abby let her wrists go and caressed Ellie’s face. She came nearer and then waited, Ellie didn’t need any more than this to understand, she came closer and kissed her. When they pulled back Abby looked at her for a second before replying.

“You know I do”

**Author's Note:**

> I actually decided to post another part of this AU because the OT3 being actresses sounds like fun  
> Another reason to post this it's because it's Femslash February. I don't know if there will be more but if there will be I assure you it will be probably not be very serious stuff and it will be about the OT3 in some way
> 
> Song mentioned: Kiss with a fist - Florence and the Machines


End file.
